Circuits of that kind are known, in particular from the following documents: International Journal of Optoelectronics, Vol. 3, No. 6, 1988, pages 523-533; Jingshown Wu et al., "Linearization of laser-diode non-linearity for broadband analog fiber-optic communication"; and IEEE Journal of Solid State Circuits, Vol. 13, No. 1, February 1978, New York, US, pages 133-138; and Asatani et al., "Linearization of LED non-linearity by predistortions". They suffer from the drawback of including active components that require a power supply circuit.
Another known predistortion circuit is described by the following document: Patent Abstracts of Japan, Vol. 8, No. 123 (E-249) (1560) 1984 and JP-A-59 36 446 (Matsushita). It suffers from a drawback of compensating the distortion of known types of laser diode in part, only.